This invention relates to a rolling worker access platform facilitating servicing and repair of helicopters.
The servicing and repair of helicopters requires a movable structure by which a servicing or repair person can obtain access to the part of the helicopter requiring service. The rotor for instance is one such area requiring inspection, servicing and repair. Stepladders could be used, however, they do not provide safe support nor do they permit sufficient lateral movement of the worker. The support structure for permitting a worker to service or repair a helicopter needs to be selectively mobile so that it can be manually moved into a rotor servicing position at either lateral side of the helicopter.
A mobile worker access platform for servicing helicopter is provided which is light weight and easily positioned manually to service the helicopter. The support tower for a worker platform or floor is laterally narrower than the floor thereby providing an overhanging floor at both lateral sides of the platform. A pair of wheeled outriggers supporting the tower are spaced from one another far enough to straddle the landing gear or runners and extend beneath the fuselage of the helicopter. The tower structure between the outriggers is high enough to clear the runner supports. This construction permits the worker platform to be moved close to the helicopter with the floor extending over a side of the fuselage thereby placing the servicing person close to the rotor area. A convenient inclined stairway serves as part of the support tower for the floor of the platform and has a front outrigger secured thereto.